


Almost

by stillusesapencil



Series: Javid's indie playlist [4]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, M/M, par for the course here, yep that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: Dear Jack.Greetings from New York.I’ve met someone.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Original Characters(s)
Series: Javid's indie playlist [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616590
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Hozier, patron saint of gays and their sorrows, thank you for granting me this song as inspiration.
> 
> In other news, it's been a crappy terrible week (thank you covid) and I need all the love you can give me, so please comment, I'm begging, please, my crops are dying
> 
> Title from Hozier's song by the same name: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Irw04nbXwxk)

_ Dear Jack. _

_ Greetings from New York. _

_ I’ve met someone. _

Davey composes his mental letter unconsciously, reflexively. These are the things he’d tell Jack were he here. Were they still speaking more often than an occasional text. Were they still joined at the hip.

It comes in fragments, snatches. There is no order to his mental letter, save that which his heart decides. 

_ February is not made to be enjoyed. It is made to be endured, the cold and the snow and the temperament of an alley cat. Even valentines day is stupid, though you never thought so.  _

Davey goes to work bundled in his coat and scarf. His phone dings. Jordan has texted.  **_Coffee after work? I’ll pick you up._ **

**_Yes_ ** _! _ Davey sends back. Coffee is nice. It is warm and life-giving and friendly. Unlike the weather.

_ I bet you’d think it’s funny that I met him because of Finch. It’s ironic, that the friends you introduced me to introduced me to...him. _

Jordan meets him at the library, bundled in a puffy coat and beanie. It’s cute, a good look on him. Davey takes a moment to appreciate his cute glasses and cheerful eyes, his warm cinnamon skin and bright smile. He holds out a hand for Davey. He takes it, twining their gloved fingers together.

As they walk, Jordan tells him stories of his students--he’s a dance instructor, fitting well with his long, elegant limbs and the aristocratic grace with which he moves. 

_ He makes me laugh. I think you’d like him.  _

They get their coffee from their regular coffee shop, something Davey had introduced Jordan to. Race is behind the counter, and Spot is at the bar. They greet their friends and hurry out; it would be no good to let the two bawdiest men in New York have a go at them. Besides, Race always looks at Jordan a bit like he wants to murder him. 

As they walk down the sidewalk, it starts to snow. Davey hunches further into his coat, cursing the weather.

_ Is it always sunny in Santa Fe? Box some up, send it to me. You could send me an empty box and I’d smile, I’d smile because it’s from you. _

At Jordan’s apartment, he preps to cook dinner for them both. Davey offers to help, but they both know he’s a disaster in the kitchen. Jordan hooks up his phone to a speaker, and it starts pumping guitar-based tunes with lyrics about running off into the sunset.

Davey swallows hard.

_ He likes indie music, too. Funny how that works. I must have a type. _

They watch a movie over spaghetti and meatballs, with homemade sauce, and Davey tips his head to Jordan’s shoulder. In a few moments, the other man has turned to kiss him slowly, smoothly, caressing him in the dark. 

Jack flashes across Davey’s mind, and he pulls away guiltily, resettling himself on Jordan’s shoulder.

_ He’s been so nice to me, even when I’m burnt out and tired. _

Dating Jordan is nice. Enjoyable. They talk about literature and history and their jobs, share meals and kisses and subway rides. It’s fun. It’s a distraction. 

As winter melts to spring, Davey finds himself feeling more alive than he has in months. Maybe it’s the reappearance of the sun, or the simple receding of seasonal depression, but Davey feels better. Or maybe it’s Jordan. 

_ It’s almost spring now. I feel like I’m myself again. Maybe. Maybe I’m finally over you.  _

They go to a local poetry slam, hearing poem after poem about social justice and mental health and the wrongs that must be righted in the world. It’s the sort of thing Katherine would love. Jack would find it stupid, rolling his eyes at the overused topics and the shouty tone of delivery. 

It always goes that way. He and Jordan do something, and he thinks of Jack.

_ There’s nothing wrong with him, it’s just-- _

They go to dinner, and Davey half-listens to what Jordan is saying. Davey’s phone dings. It’s Jack, and his traitorous heart thunders. 

**_Do you think ducks ever get tired of swimming in the same pond every day?_ **

In spite of himself, Davey chuckles, and Jordan pauses, a question in his eyebrows. Davey tucks his phone away quickly, guilty.

“Nothing,” he says. “It’s nothing.” 

_ It’s just-- _

Jordan walks Davey to his house. Davey really should look into getting his own apartment soon. Maybe he can room with one of his friends. The thought of living with Jordan never even crosses his mind.

“Hey,” Davey says softly. “I’m sorry. You’re great, you really are. But I don’t think this is going to work out.”

Jordan looks sad for a moment, but then his slow, easy smile returns. “I know. It’s okay.”

“It’s not--this isn’t fair to you--”

“Hey.” Jordan leans down and kisses him softly, one final time. “I’ve had the best time. Goodbye, Davey.”

Davey sighs.

_ He’s not you. _

**Author's Note:**

> btw Jordan is no newsie in particular but he looks like Jordan Samuels in my head so do with that what you will


End file.
